


慢热三万光年（下）#

by Ss846098



Category: kpl
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:33:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21777601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ss846098/pseuds/Ss846098
Summary: cp花猫圈地自萌 请勿上升正主欧欧西属于我
Relationships: 花猫
Kudos: 9





	慢热三万光年（下）#

**Author's Note:**

> cp花猫  
> 圈地自萌 请勿上升正主  
> 欧欧西属于我

小朋友什么醋都吃。联盟里有那么多猫神的迷弟，比赛那段时间整天跑来串门。一群十八九岁的青年人都不拘礼，但陈正正毕竟是一队之长，自然要好生招待。笑闹里总有道目光芒刺在背。以往还晓得收敛些，陈正正每每转过身来，小朋友都在低眉顺目地看蜡笔小新。可是那场告白无疑大大助长了小朋友的嚣张气焰，仗着陈正正那点偏爱，小朋友的目光尖锐到不行，冷眼旁观着，还要走过去玩笑一样搂陈正正的肩：“不许欺负我们队长，不服solo。”  
郭桂鑫在不熟的人面前话少，好不容易插句话，矛头自然都从陈正正这边转了过去。陈正正逮着机会脱身，就坐到床边玩手机了。逛了会儿微博，抬头去看，不擅喝酒的郭桂鑫被围在中间灌了个七荤八素。——他仰着头笑，酒店暖黄的灯打在他脸上，温热，两颊醉得酡红，眼角带着点晶亮，不知是泪还是汗。陈正正看不下去了，走过去拉他：“诺言？”  
“唧唧叉？”曹志顺跟着推推他，看对方甩开陈正正的手，揉着额头趴在茶几上，“这他妈就醉了？你行不行啊废物？就知道跟你喝酒不得劲儿，张世豪人呢，我找他喝去。”  
“别碰我，操。”他皱眉，挥开曹志顺的手，“他妈的让我安稳睡会儿行不行？”  
陈正正又拉了几次，依旧无果。曹志顺瞧了一眼他的脸色，装模作样摇了摇头：“算了吧算了吧，我儿子酒量不好，大家担待点儿。”一扭头，招呼了剩下看热闹的选手，“行了行了，咱找张世豪喝酒去。你们不知道！张世豪是真能喝！上次你顺哥都差点给他喝倒了！这一圈就唧唧叉这酒量是真弟弟！不禁打！”  
“诺言酒量不太好，这会儿醉了，估计等下醒了就要不舒服。你们去找兮兮吧，他是我们东北爷们儿，能喝。阿兰也行。”陈正正指了个方向，丝毫不在意自己卖队友的卑劣行径，“喏，就隔壁那间。”  
大家点点头。一群人就跟着曹志顺稀稀拉拉出去了。陈正正低头，给王添龙发了条消息，说诺言喝醉了，今晚临时跟他换个房间。  
王添龙发来一个“yoooo”的熊猫头，调侃道：“诺言有洁癖的，他睡我床行吗。”  
“我下午的时候让酒店阿姨换过我被子了。”陈正正补充道，“他睡我床上。”  
王添龙又发了一遍表情包：“陈正正啊，你栽咯。”  
陈正正没反应过来，打了个问号过去。王添龙回道，“久诚他们怎么过来了？我去招呼他们，先不说了。”

陈正正收拾了一下自己，从盥洗室里出来，看到小朋友还趴在茶几上，醉得不省人事。得，今晚也不用洗漱了，他叹了口气，半哄半劝地扶起他。  
小朋友在eStar养了小两年，体重涨了，吃的肉却不知道长到哪去了。还是瘦，肩膀那块圆润的骨头撑着皮肤，硌在手心里。太轻了，陈正正甚至都没有“抱着一个少年人”的实感。他再搂紧了些，小朋友除他以外没有依靠，又喝了酒昏昏沉沉，头一歪倒在他肩窝处：“是陈正正吗…”  
他“嗯”了一声，领着他避开桌角：“喝这么多酒有没有不舒服？”  
“没…”小朋友有气无力地说。一只手从后面伸过去环他的腰，整个人就势腻进他怀里，“累。”  
“嗯。那我们睡觉。”陈正正安抚地拍了拍他后背，顺着他的话哄着，嘴角就没垮下来过。陈正正把他放在床上，扶着他把开衫脱了，又握着脚踝给他脱了外裤，把被子抖开拢到他身上，“睡觉。”

小朋友抓住他手腕。

断片的记忆里，他记得自己弓起背，乱蹬的小腿弄皱了床单，像一只受惊的猫。那人居高临下地凝视着自己，漂亮的眼仁儿露出不满的神色，手顺着他的膝盖绕了个弯，捞起他不安分的小腿，一路顺着攀上腿根。他被完完全全裹进了一个怀抱里。

烫。燎原的热意。

落在他颈脖里的吻是烫的，在他身上作乱的手是烫的，他双腿缠着的腰是烫的，抵在他下身的东西也是烫的。

陈正正被太阳的光芒烧透了。

他一边呻吟一边喘息，痛到极致。小朋友没经验，搞女人一样搞他，空有蛮力没有技巧，却还是顶得他频频泄身。潜意识里陈正正知道这样不对，他想逃，被察觉，钳制在怀里又是一番深吻。  
情爱一事本就食髓知味，尝到甜头就舍不得放手。到最后，清亮的眸光被烧得混沌一片，喂不饱的猫儿分不出神智来，挺起腰来迎合，手臂都挂上了对方颈脖。——主动权在对方手中。那些攻势将利爪磨平，露出不肯轻易展现的粉红色肉垫。全世界的爱意融成蜂蜜，他哪儿都去不了，只能做他怀里的小猫。

真是乱来。自己那时候怎么这么不懂事…这不就是在领着小朋友走邪路吗…那个晚上太疯狂了，过分兴奋的大脑里只剩下零散琐碎的画面。陈正正痛苦地捂着头，甚至不敢多去回忆那晚散落的衣服和潮湿的床单。明明自己都已经风风光光退役了，居然还有个这么大的历史遗留问题没解决。

陈正正素来少眠，被他惊醒也是正常。小朋友的手臂还维持着占有的姿态，神态却是鲜明清醒的。陈正正揉了揉眼睛，把他攀在腰上的手推回去：“醒了？”  
沙哑到——一听就知道昨晚发生了什么。小朋友的眼睛瞪得更大了，似乎在费力接受着自己耍酒疯把心上人睡了的事实，也不管自己还裸着上身，翻身下床捡起地上的外套给他披上，挪开眼睛不去看他颈脖间的吻痕，却悄悄咽了口唾沫：“陈正正…我…”  
他披着郭桂鑫的外套，咬了咬下唇，只觉得小腹以下酸涨得厉害。他强撑着起身，又听到对方惊慌失措的声音：“陈正正你去哪！”  
他赤着脚踩在地板上，已经走了两步，暗叹一声恐怕今天这腿是合不拢了。听见郭桂鑫瞎叫唤，只好回头看。小朋友胡乱穿上衣服，正低着头找拖鞋想来追他。

“我去浴室冲一下，夹不住了。”

“啊？”小朋友反应慢半拍，听他没有离开的意思，脚后知后觉踩进拖鞋里，“什么夹不住了？要我帮…”他短促地“啊”了一声，像是才反应过来，声音又小了两度，“那我把床收拾一下。”

是该收拾，乱七八糟的。陈正正胡思乱想着又走了两步，感觉到有什么东西已经顺着腿根淌下来了，羞恼地紧了紧眼睛，心想。

真是糟糕透了。

—————

他把浴袍系好，从浴室走出来。床上已经收拾得差不多了，小朋友抓着手机倚在床头，盯着屏幕发怔，看他走过来又不知道看到了哪里，目光一躲：“昨晚我…”  
“去洗澡。”陈正正出声打断了他。  
“我和你…啊？”郭桂鑫看向他，又猛然转开了视线，“啊？”  
“昨晚出那么多汗，还不洗澡？”陈正正坐到床尾，打开电视，“你这洁癖也真是不挑。”  
小朋友这才回神，“噢噢噢噢”个好几声，站起来就走，走到他面前，有些僵硬地转过来。陈正正只听到晨间新闻播报员四平八稳的声音，兴致缺缺地连按两下。酒店信号本来就不好，遥控器传导的红灯还被小朋友挡着，传都传不过去。播报员还在喋喋不休，他听得头昏脑涨，实在有些无话可说，抬头去瞪他。  
郭桂鑫在这站了老半天，话也没说出口，看他抬头，反而避开他的视线，抬起手臂伸过去。陈正正以为他要往哪儿摸，下意识偏开头。郭桂鑫如梦初醒般耳根子发红发热，手指一抖，飞快收了回来，几乎是落荒而逃地进了浴室——

“你领子…遮一下。”

陈正正纳闷，低头一看，浴袍胸口处敞了小半片红紫的吻痕。他下意识拢了拢领口掩严实了，心骂一句“我靠”，说不清是为了小朋友这幅纯情羞赧的模样，还是为了自己这种拔吊无情的渣男行为。

—————

“我会负责。陈正正，我们在一起吧。”郭桂鑫说话飞快，像是在浴室里预演过一样流利。他停下来瞧了一眼对方的脸色，像是知道他们陈队很为难，磕磕绊绊地补充了一句，“你如果不愿意也没关系。…我不会像昨晚一样强迫你。”  
陈正正又在心里没有主语地骂了一句，连带着也否定昨晚在床上叫得欢的自己。昨晚究竟是为什么！明明就是个小朋友！一点技巧都没有！自己竟然也不推开！禽兽啊禽兽！这叫他怎么去伤害小朋友认真的心意，这叫他怎么说其实是他陈正正自己渣男骗炮半推半就？  
“诺言啊…”昨晚他叫得太过分，嗓子都哑了一半，只能放轻声音，“没事的。”  
小朋友低着头，不知道在想什么：“陈正正，你没关系，可是我有关系啊。我对你又不只是…”他声音越来越小，大约也是没什么底气。陈正正不知道怎么回应，只好装没听见。  
两人呆坐了一会儿，各怀心事。他忽然抓着手机站起来，从茶几上把门卡顺过去，“等我一下。”陈正正看他满脸自责地把拉链拉到最上，遮住颈侧一块深红的吻痕。——郭桂鑫常年不出门，养出一身细皮嫩肉，稍微一点伤口看着都狰狞得让人心疼。偏偏他陈正正记性太好，昨晚自己情难自抑仰着头吻过去的场景历历在目。像是一颗熟透了的番茄，一碰就能黏出满手的汁液，糜烂又淫乱。  
郭桂鑫走到他面前，还是没忍住，伸手把他的浴袍拢了又拢，放轻了声音：“虽然不知道我喝醉了什么样，但昨晚一定弄伤你了。…我去给你买药，你自己涂行不行？要不要我帮你？”  
南方人大多柔声细语，潮汕的口音更是如此。郭桂鑫垂着眼睛，小心翼翼地呼吸着，软语挽留他，眉目里堆满了欢好一夜后独有的温存。陈正正几乎挨不住地想去亲一亲他湿漉的眼角，又为那劳什子的仁义礼孝劝退，忍得辛苦，负罪感更甚。猜到他大概刚刚才上网恶补了这方面的功课，咬着下唇思来想去，最终只是点点头，让他路上小心、早点回来。郭桂鑫细细叮嘱他了两句，带上门，背影被隔绝在酒店棕红色的木门另一边。——这算是被小朋友照顾了啊。  
他已经孤身肩扛风雨走了太远，偶尔被关照一下，还真有点不习惯。陈正正收回目光，突然没来由地觉得刚才那一幕缱绻缠绵到…像是一对热恋期的爱侣，故事的主角必然是生病的妻子和赶着上班的丈夫。

一般来说这时候该做什么呢？  
会有一个早安吻吧。  
可是他们哪里有顺理成章亲吻的名分呢？

—————

那天上台的时候他强撑着才没让腰塌下来，好死不死还打满了bo7。陈正正忍着浓浓的疲倦打完最后一把貂蝉，如愿以偿听到那句“让我们恭喜eStarpro”，如释重负地露出一个笑容，摘下耳机站起来，摇摇晃晃朝前栽过去。罗思源本来还在低头拽拉链，眼尖地瞧见他腿一个打颤，赶紧伸手拉了一把。  
陈正正轻声说了声“谢谢”，罗思源低声询问着他什么，可惜台下欢呼声太大，他听不太清。只有他自己知道，隐隐作痛的不是他陈年的腰伤。对战两边模糊不清的红蓝色块有光怪陆离的灯光变幻效果，恍恍惚惚里，陈正正似乎看到小朋友担忧的神色。

那场本该是他去的赛后采访，还是被小朋友揽了过去。他坐在休息室里揉着侧腰，看着显示器上的转播。小朋友抿着嘴角笑得很拘谨：“他…没事啊。状态很好。”  
“压力也是有的，毕竟队长嘛，考虑的会比我们多很多。前两天输给DYG.JC，他熬了两晚上通宵复盘，最后都是趴训练室桌上睡的觉。今天bo7打满，应该是太累了。”不善言辞的少年一反常态说了很长一串，话筒在手里虚晃，语调末尾微微下坠，“还好赢了啊，总算能睡个好觉了。”

出场馆的时候有很多粉丝。小朋友被团团围住，落在很后面。陈正正想快些上车休息，朝前飞快地走，他戴着一只耳机听干净的纯音乐，另一只耳朵听见她们问：“陈主任今天是不舒服吗？脸色好差啊。嗓子都哑了，下台的时候都有点站不稳。诺言哥哥说你都熬两晚了，好好照顾自己啊！”  
“没事。”陈正正抿着嘴角从一个姑娘手里接过礼物，道了谢：“只是腰有点不舒服，回去睡会儿就好了。别担心。”  
“照顾好身体啊！”“注意休息！”“陈正正加油！”那些声音忽远忽近，像是冗长隧道那头飘忽不定的火车鸣笛。陈正正听得晕晕乎乎，上车后把礼物整齐摆在座位旁边，朝着他们挥手：“谢谢你们。早点回去休息吧，路上注意安全。”

赢了比赛一如小朋友的愿，晚上团建去泡澡。老T来问他，陈正正不想扫兴，只说“没事”，第一个上车坐安稳了，戴着眼罩靠在车上闭目养神。车子颠簸，他胡思乱想，睡得极其不安生。不知过了多久，身边的人伸手把他的肩膀挪过来，他的额角靠在另一个肩膀上。  
那个人衣角上沾着淡淡的薄荷焦香，像是某种安神的味道。陈正正枕着这缕凉薄的温柔，终于真的觉得困倦，不再去问，也不再去逃避，倚在他肩上，自顾自陷入黑沉的甜梦。

——猫咪也许是喜欢晒太阳的，太阳可能也喜欢懒洋洋晒太阳的猫咪。可是谁又是谁的不可替代呢？

也许就这样一直下去才是最好的选择。

—————

小朋友在他面前晃了好几圈，陈正正却连眼皮都没抬一下，慢吞吞坐在沙发上收拾着东西。两晚枕着冰冷的桌子和训练本，好容易赖进一个温软的怀抱，车上睡得那一觉显得实在舒服。没有镜子，但陈正正敢肯定自己的黑眼圈已经消下去一半了。  
小朋友磨磨蹭蹭好久，眼神乱瞟，看他没有那个意思，只好一个人进去。更衣处很大，陈正正把随身的东西摆进柜子，放慢脚步，特意避开了他那边。这时张世豪走进来，就近站到小朋友旁边换衣服。陈正正听见他“哟！”了一声：“郭桂鑫你这背上怎么了？一道一道的，跟猫挠了似的！”  
“还真是给猫挠的。”小朋友声音下去了，大概是弯腰把衣服放进柜子里，“挠得可凶了。”陈正正喉头一梗，飞快回头瞥了一眼。郭桂鑫把鞋子推进最底下的柜子，直起腰，背上一道道指甲抠挠过的红痕刺眼得很。  
张世豪“靠”了一声，促狭地笑笑：“言少这就有主了？真可惜我还有节操，不然就拍下来发微博了。“他啧啧两声，“官宣文案想好没，这不马上放假了嘛，安排上安排上。”  
“偷拍你言少？锤你噢。”郭桂鑫的声音带着得意洋洋的笑意，“怎么样，我家小猫爪子不错吧。”  
“得了吧，整天跟我睡一屋。你有情况我会不知道？咱言少真是玩得开噢，比赛期间还出去找小野猫？这挠得可不轻啊～打破伤风了没？”  
张世豪这话里话外都意有所指。陈正正明明已经转回来背对着他们了，还是臊到耳朵尖。他赶紧脱了衣服，把大浴巾往脖子上一围，往汤池走去。郭桂鑫在身后轻轻地笑，像是一阵虚无的穿堂风：“我家小猫干净着呢，哪用得着那些。”

奔三这件事太可怕了，从追忆过去的那瞬间开始，人生就开始倒数了，从那之后一切生命都活在月光的阴影下。真是奇怪——明明三十是个不大的数字，跟上“岁”作词尾，就让人感到之后的每一秒都是苍老。可是那个小朋友才二十六，今年生日还没过，扒着手指一算，这是大了两岁。明明正是该骑着自行车带女朋友大街小巷兜风的风光年纪，却要因为他陈正正见不得人的喜欢隐忍至今。他觉得荒谬，可硬要论罪业，实在是他这个队长上梁不正，怪不了下梁歪。

汤池是日式的，晚上自然要入乡随俗地睡榻榻米。下午车上那段好眠带走他所有的疲倦，陈正正本就认床，连出去睡酒店都要自带枕头，这下实在睡不习惯，凌晨三点爬起来到回廊上透气。他靠着边沿坐下来，腿从边上放下去，主屋下面的木架很高，尽力伸展四肢，脚底也没能碰到地。他晃荡着小腿，百无聊赖地发着呆。夜色里的庭院无人掌灯，暖黄的光大多来于屋檐四角挂着的小灯，只能堪堪照亮眼前的一小块。再深的地方就没办法了，只能瞧见影影绰绰小池塘水波的光影。  
夜风吹得竹叶簌簌，轻薄得无力。有点冷，他低头拢了拢睡衣领，盯着胸口青红一片的吻痕出神，考虑着要不要回去拿外套。薄荷的焦香慢慢顺风飘过来，甜软的潮汕口音被烟雾熏得沙哑低沉：“…可是我呀…真的很喜欢他。”  
陈正正抬头，庭院的那片黑暗里，有人指尖捻着一点橙红的星火，慢慢走过来。

郭桂鑫那年二十四岁，正是最年轻放肆的时候，陈正正都不知道他什么时候学会了抽烟。他挂着耳机在和人打电话，昏暝中、烟雾缭绕里，他垂着眼睛，笑得很漂亮。——真的长大了，早就已经不是那个怯生生站在小渝身后的小朋友了。他慢慢吸了口烟。白色的烟很细，往上走、飘高了就扯成一丝线。手腕一点，烟灰絮絮落下去，他吁出一口烟气，抬起头来，恰对上陈正正的眼睛。陈正正看到他意味不明地抿着嘴角笑了一下，勾出侧颊一个狭长的酒窝：“欧润橘啊，不聊了。你言少要去解决人生大事了。祝我好运。”  
郭桂鑫猛吸了口烟，橙红的火光一闪，流星一样陨落。他拽下耳机线，抬脚走向他，正好踩熄那粒星火。陈正正看着他一步步走到跟前，俯身给了自己一个吻。陈正正没想躲，甚至乖乖启了齿放他吻进来。他的嘴唇温热柔软，带着薄荷的香味，又甜又凉。

魂不守舍。

廊下的风铃吵闹不休，薄雾消散银汉灿烂，竹影婆娑水波温柔，凌晨三点的回廊上本该只有一个人寂寞。郭桂鑫放开他，额头却依旧抵着他额头。嗓子深处的温柔顺着薄荷的香味一起滚出来，洒在他颤抖的眼睫上：“我能不能追你啊陈正正？”

风过铃响，叮叮当当。  
时至今日，他依旧魂不守舍。

—————

陈正正醒来的时候刚八点，洗漱完了拎着箱子从楼上下来。整栋别墅静悄悄的，他也放轻了脚步，怕打扰大家休息。下午还有一场训练赛呢，睡不好打砸了可怎么办。

他的冠军戒指、他的最佳选手奖杯，还有他即将退休的队服。这些东西都被妥善安置在箱子的隔层里，连同那个玻璃相框。很多东西是提早打包快递回家的，剩下的这些，他十多年的青春，到头来也不过这么个小箱子。  
实在轻松，他舒了口气，走到客厅，看到沙发上蜷了个人。长手长脚放不开，半条腿悬空出去，垂下来，脚底心蹭着地毯。蜡笔小新的毯子滑到腰腹间，他正在揉眼睛：“你要走了？”  
陈正正一个头两个大——当初就是不想让他们搞什么欢送会一个个哭唧唧的，这才没有声张自己离开的确切时间，怎么郭桂鑫——

“你和老T说的时候，我刚好从门外路过。这事儿我保密了，没跟他们讲。…三点的时候实在睡不着，起来给你煲了粥温在锅里。你去盛吧，吃完我送你去机场。”

陈正正点点头，看他摇摇晃晃站起来上楼洗漱。心里叹了口气，走过去把他弄掉地的毯子捡起来叠好。——黑眼圈这么重，是一晚上都没睡吗？他折身，依言去了厨房。

盛好粥，他拆了两包柜子里的榨菜，倒在碟子里搁在桌上。他收拾好了下楼来，坐到陈正正对面，拿起勺子舀粥喝。郭桂鑫难得没花半小时在头发上，茶褐色的发丝软软地垂下来，服帖地耷拉在额前，恹恹的、很没精神的样子：“你说你…走这么早干嘛。睡都睡不够，飞机上休息更不好。要不然改签吧。”他不着痕迹地以抱怨来撒娇挽留，口吻依旧讨喜到让人偏心，“改签吧陈正正。留下来我们一起上分，你随便秀，有我保护你。我们多少年的配合了，上个榜1榜2不是问题。”他眨了眨眼睛，抬起头来看他，使出了是个中单都要动心的绝招，“陈正正，我给你打蓝好不好，全峡谷的蓝都给你。”  
陈正正差点就点头了，放下勺子，换起筷子夹伸手去夹榨菜。终究还是没能集中精神，手腕一浮，榨菜掉在碗边。他眨了眨眼，又把筷子伸出去夹。

冬天本就天亮得晚，这会儿太阳刚发力，青蓝的颜色被刺眼的金色撕开一个小口，天光乍破，把那层隔了三万光年的温暖镀进郭桂鑫的眼底。他还在挽留：“陈正正，别走好不好？”  
他眼神躲闪，毫无当年的坦坦荡荡。私心太过，不敢回答。他想起或明或暗的醋意、落在颈侧带着酒气的呼吸、庭院里薄荷香味的吻，想起他耽误了小朋友的那十年里，他同样被小朋友无止无休地纠缠了十年。整整十年里，圈里人身边的女伴换了一茬又一茬，只有他们俩身边干干净净冷冷清清。

他记得那年初夏的庭院里，小朋友第二次吻他时软软地咬着他下唇，声音嗫嚅着流连在唇齿间：“我是很专情的人。陈正正，你等等我。我想要的东西从来势在必得，无论是冠军还是你。你等等我。”

他从来都知道小朋友没把他当成那种随随便便就能丢下的布娃娃，也从来都知道小朋友喜欢的不是一个高高在上早已封神的明星选手。他热乎乎的心里只是揣着一个普通的男孩子。——比他大一岁，爱打游戏，个子很高，笑起来还有两颗虎牙。

可最终他还是决定拒绝。抬起头来，正对上他那双悲伤的眼睛。这一眼噬魂摄魄，满城风雨都汇成爱河，仿佛能从那双琥珀似的眼睛里看尽少年热忱和迟暮温柔。

电子竞技没有爱情，但也许我们能有。——陈正正看着他掩饰般匆匆低下头从手边抽了纸递过来。——这个念头一冒出来，忽然就有点贪恋、有点不管不顾。

两张抽纸慢慢悠悠从指尖掉下来。  
郭桂鑫被他抓住了手腕。

雪原冰川溶成夏末秋凉里的朝露，短暂地璀璨过一瞬。慢热了三万光年的太阳，磨磨蹭蹭，终于降落。  
光落在他脸上，温暖如春。晚霞晨曦交相辉映，极地的空中浮光掠影，如梦似幻。夏至时节，北极的永昼终于来临。

—————

END.


End file.
